


Вопрос выживания

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Оказывается, Мицутада использует для оправдания своих подкатов к Оокурикаре те же самые глупые поводы, что и Масамунэ к Кодзюро.Развитие идеи додзи Ко-ман, где Мицудата влез к Оокурикаре в постель под предлогом "борьбы за выживание" в холодную зиму, которую автор радостно скурил с Va_Lara.Автор следует любимому японскому фанону перерождения токэнданси в людей, ну и вообще феноменам реинкарнации)
Relationships: Date Masamune/Katakura Kojuurou, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada/Ookurikara
Kudos: 9





	Вопрос выживания

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Va_Lara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Va_Lara/gifts).

– _Шит_! Холодина-а-а-а-а, – сказал Датэ Масамунэ, вываливаясь из теплой идзакая, где они вчетвером с Кодзюро и новыми университетскими друзьями Масамунэ бухали до полуночи, на продуваемый всеми ветрами перекресток у Сиба-Даймон. – Хренассе «теплая зима»...

Катакура Кодзюро молча достал из портфеля шарф и обмотал им своего подопечного. Вызывающе выставленный подбородок Масамунэ утонул в толстой шерстяной ткани вместе с продолжением недовольного ворчания.

– Зима в этом году действительно теплая, Масамунэ-сама, – невозмутимо произнес телохранитель. – Просто вы очередной раз пренебрегаете здоровьем ради дешевого форса.

– Чё?!

– Вы очередной раз...

– Я _хёрд ю вери велл_, Кодзюро! – оставшегося не замотанным острого взгляда поверх шарфа было достаточно, чтобы понять, что наследник северного Дракона пьян до единения с богами и буддами, что в его случае означало единение исключительно с Фудо-мёо, причем в карающем состоянии. – Во-первых, я этот бомбер брал в Армани без распродажи и ты это прекрасно знаешь, а во-вторых... – он вытянулся и почти повис на Катакуре, обхватывая того руками за шею и улыбаясь во всю ширь, – а во-вторых, если уж тебя так волнует мое здоровье, то ты мог бы пригласить меня под свой _коат_, а не заворачивать в эту хрень. Раз уж это вопрос выживания.

Катакура ощутимо скрипнул зубами.

Двое оставшихся собутыльников Масамунэ переглянулись. Тот, что был повыше, одноглазый и возмутительно элегантный, как выглядывающий из кустов Стейнвей, едва заметно покраснел. Его невысокий товарищ, предпочитающий тот же демонстративно босяцкий стиль, что и Масамунэ, но в более простом исполнении, недовольно нахмурился.

– Харэ обжиматься на улице, люди смотрят, – буркнул он.

Масамунэ тут же обернулся на звук.

– _Итс нот_ обжимания, _итс файт фор лайф_, – заявил он нагло. – Все знают, что я болезненный. Если я простужусь и откину копыта, клан останется без наследника. А задача Кодзюро – оберегать меня и клан. _Ю си_?

Он ухмыльнулся еще шире и хлопнул своего телохранителя по ягодицам.

– А вообще – дарю идею, Кара-тян, – продолжил он, отлипая от Катакуры и доверительно наклоняясь к невысокому. – Если ты еще не уломал своего _хани_, говори, что зимой лучше всего греться о товарища, и лезь к нему под одеяло. Проверено на личном опыте!

Несостоявшийся «хани» хихикнул. Катакура, который сразу после того, как Масамунэ его отпустил, полез в смартфон, погулял желваками, но промолчал. Невысокий же вспыхнул так, что его уши сравнялись цветом с багрово-красными кончиками его взлохмаченной шевелюры.

Масамунэ довольно заржал.

– А потом вали его и трахай, Кара-тян, – закончил он, совершенно не удосуживаясь понизить голос, чтобы его хотя бы не слышала вся улица. – Ты же видишь, он в тебе скоро дырку глазами пролижет, вот и пусть прикладывает свои умения. _Гайз_, в наше время самое главное – ебаться с тем, кому ты действительно нужен, а мужик это или баба – совершенно по барабану. Вот я – ебусь с Кодзюро, и пусть мне кто-то что-то скажет! А вы как две старшеклассницы на концерте айдору – трусы мокрые, а толку ноль. Это Токио, _гайз_, То-ки-о, тут все можно.

Второй, высокий Масамунин одногруппник, чьи навыки облизывания только что пытались пристроить к делу, деликатно откашлялся.

– Вообще-то, Масамунэ...-сан, мы давно... – начал он.

Его товарищ, не оборачиваясь, ткнул его локтем в живот.

– Заткнись.

– Вообще-то, задача наследника клана – не дать клану исчезнуть, – сказал он, глядя на Масамунэ с вызовом. – А не вести себя, как эгоистичный сопляк.

Масамунэ качнулся, но сделал шаг вперед. Здоровый глаз его сощурился в прицельную полоску.

– Ты чё сказал? Еще одной нянькой решил стать?

– Ну, если одной мало...

– Кара-тян, – беспокойно воскликнул высокий.

В этот момент Катакура бесстрастно сверился с телефоном и взял своего подопечного за локоть.

– Хиромицу-сан, Осафунэ-сан, прошу прощения, но нам пора. Масамунэ-сама, ваше такси. – Он распахнул перед Масамунэ двери подъехавшего Убера и ловко запихнул наследника клана Датэ на заднее сидение. Остальные его слова, ровно как и едва заметная улыбка, предназначались исключительно оставшейся на улице паре: – Если позволите сказать, Масамунэ-сама немного выпил, но он прав. Глупый повод – все равно повод, если знаешь, что должен быть с кем-то вместе.

Машина развернулась и поехала в сторону Сибуя. Невысокий студент фыркнул.

Дурное настроение не оставило его и позже, когда они с товарищем, также поймав такси, вернулись в Юсима, в небольшую, но аккуратную двушку в пешей близости от университета. Ботинки упали один на другой, сумка с конспектами полетела в угол прихожей, невысокий глотнул воды прямо из крана на кухне и демонстративно хлопнул дверью своей комнаты.

Высокий, глядя на это, лишь вздохнул. Аккуратно раздевшись, он расставил свою и чужую обувь так, чтобы наутро ее было удобно надевать, достал из холодильника пиво и поскребся к соседу.

– Кара-тян, – сказал он. – Кара-тян, ну не злись. Масамунэ-ко – ответственный юноша, он просто пытается бравировать. Ты же знаешь, они с Катакурой-саном связаны не одну сотню лет, и ни в одном перерождении не еще поставили судьбу клана под угрозу. Не поставят и сейчас. Он все еще крутой, твой князь, только очень молодой.

– Он такой же мой, как и твой, – яростно фыркнули из-за двери.

Высокий немедля посчитал это приглашением заходить.

– И все-таки твой больше, – сказал он, сгружая пиво на тумбочку и по-хозяйски усаживаясь на краешек кровати. – Сёкудайкири Мицутада не передавался в семье Датэ из поколения в поколения, как Оокурикара Хиромицу, вряд ли я вообще пробыл с Масамунэ достаточно, чтобы считаться датэгатаной. Моим князем вернее будет называть Токугаву. Или Оду.

– Вполне достаточно, чтобы вести себя так же, как он.

Мицутада еще раз вздохнул. Заедающийся Оокурикара выглядел точь-в-точь как их бывший хозяин. Причем именно в том самом, молодом варианте, который сейчас его так раздражал.

– Кара-тян... – начал Мицутада, потом его осенило и он сгреб Оокурикару в охапку вместе с одеялом, прижимая к кровати и целуя во взъерошенные волосы, шею, ухо и показавшийся из-под одеяла кусок плеча с татуировкой огромного дракона. – Кара-тян, ты что, ревнуешь, что мне когда-то пришла в голову та же уловка, что и Масамунэ-ко? Кара?..

– Отвали!..

– Ты ревнуешь! Ура!

Он увернулся от пинка, перевернул Оокурикару на спину и продолжил целоваться – сначала урывками, преодолевая сопротивление, потом, когда его партнер перестал дергаться и стал отвечать – долго и неспешно.

– Пусти меня к себе, – сказал он наконец, отрываясь от слегка припухших губ бывшей утигатаны. – Я замерз – это достаточно глупый повод?

**Author's Note:**

> Убер появился в Японии в 2018 году. Как раз в Токио и Киото.  
Фамилии тоданов нагло взяты от их кузнецов.  
После "Акацуки но Докуганрю" авторский Масамунэ дает неуловимый крен в сторону Томиты, прошу прощения.  
В Сибуе официально разрешено совместное проживание однополых пар. Кроме того, одна из частей Сибуя до сих пор сохраняет статус вип-района частных вилл.


End file.
